fannautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fannauts Wiki
Getting the ball rolling Currently, this wiki is in an unfinished state. There still needs to be a lot of polishing done before this project is 'legit'. I am currently the only Fadminaut, and I have no experience in running a wiki even though I do regularly contribute to the Awesomenauts Wiki. What I'm saying is that the next little while for me will be cramming and researching about how to run a wiki smoothly, so if you see some major layout changes or anything, remember that it's me! :) I was lucky enough to be given the priveledge as a Fadminaut, so I'm hoping that it's okay for me to use the power that I have to start making changes on my own time. Thanks for understanding, if anybody has something to bring up so me, feel free to head my way! Also, I may be contacting the admins of the Awesomenauts Wiki for help if I can't figure it out by myself. Just be aware of these things, and have a good day! Puddingskinmcgee (talk) 00:44, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, it is true. All of the users that are posting nauts - please finish them! Some nauts dont have enough information such as: Upgrade Prices, Upgrades, Pictures and Theme (not nessecary but needed), and more! So if you want your nauts to be even MORE AWESOME, get em' an upgrade! NonameSL (talk) 10:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Stagnation and inactive owners? So as we all know, this wiki has been dead for a while now. Right now I'm trying to get everything back up to date and get this rolling again, but there's a problem, coupled with a question I must ask; Is NonameSL still interested in this project? If he reads this; are you still interested in keeping this running or are you abadoning it? If you are done with this, no harm on you; it's your choice, after all. However, I would like to know so that if you are done, I can take over the project, and if you are still interested we can collaborate to get this back up and running. Thank you, to anybody who can vouch for him or if he comes here and answers himself. Puddingskinmcgee (talk) 23:51, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Features So I've been poking around the features that Wikia allows us to have, and I would like to ask everybody what they think of the following features that may be implemented in this wiki in the future; Achievements may help us in getting more regular contributers as well as getting people to sign in before they edit. This would also help us to see who's the top contributors. The improved forum system could help us a lot in creating a more organized and better running version of the forums we have up right now, which will be good for future projects and discussion, although it will take some time to put all of the content in the current forums up to the new ones. Top 10 lists allow people to vote on their favorite pages in any variety of categories by setting up their own polls, and could help in both gathering attention and keeping active discussion up. What are your thoughts on these features? Would you like to see them implemented in this wiki or not? Thank you for your feedback, it's much appreciated! Puddingskinmcgee (talk) 03:14, August 7, 2013 (UTC)